OUR SECRET
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Miles no iba a ceder tan fácil, no ahora que lo tenía. Waylon tenía miedo, su corazón o la razón, siempre fue una difícil decisión.


Waylon se sacudió levemente del vestido de novia los restos de polvo y suciedad, no podía dejar que su esposo lo viese en esa condición tan inapropiada para una dama; los cadáveres que antes colgaban en el techo de la estancia ahora se encontraban perfectamente apilados en la esquina de la habitación ya completamente limpia. Era una buena esposa, la esposa perfecta que Eddie siempre deseó. No podía esperar a tener hijos, ya había pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo desde que se había casado con Gluskin y éste le había prometido esperar hasta que estuviese listo para albergar un bebe en su interior.

Por desgracia el tiempo seguía pasando sin ningún cambio en su cuerpo, muy en el fondo sabía que aquello era imposible pues era un hombre y por mas cambiado que estuviera por fuera por dentro seguiría siendo un varón, además cada día que pasaba podía ver crecer la irritación en el rostro de su marido lo que en consecuencia hacia que él comenzará a temer por su propia integridad física. — No es culpa tuya, querida — Le había dicho un día para tratar de calmar su ansiedad y brindarle una falsa sensación de seguridad. Tenía miedo, no quería terminar como uno de esos cadáveres del techo del gimnasio.

Había sobrevivido a la dolorosa operación de cambio de sexo, se había convertido en una mujer honesta y era por ello que si no le daba un heredero a Gluskin este se desharía de él y buscaría a otra que si le cumpliera como mujer. — Tal vez debería adoptar — Murmuró para sí mismo tratando de encontrar una rápida solución a su principal preocupación, por desgracia, tratar de encontrar un niño ahí era como pedirle peras a un olmo, imposible. Pensó en escapar a la ciudad más cercana, si bien no para conseguir un niño al menos para escapar de aquella tortura; Miles, desde el otro lado de la habitación, se le quedaba viendo de una manera profunda, podía sentirlo a sus espaldas.

Después de haber recibido en su interior al Walrider, la actitud del joven ex periodista había cambiado radicalmente y, por desgracia, para mal. Eddie había adoptado a Upshure como una especie de guardián o guardaespaldas para el, para que nada ni nadie pudiese atacar a su amada esposa o en facto para que Waylon no pudiese escapar. — Es muy tarde ya — Comentó el castaño acercándose a él de manera silenciosa, sin duda uno de los beneficios del Walrider. —"El trabajo de una mujer nunca termina"— Contestó neutro repitiendo las mismas palabras que su esposo le había dicho con anterioridad cuando intento escapar por primera vez.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo curarse las horribles heridas que su cuerpo recibió aquel día; Miles colocó una mano en su hombro derecho apretándolo ligeramente en un burdo gesto de cariño mal intencionado. Sabia de sobra que lo que Miles quería de él distaba mucho de una simple amistad, se lo había pensado, mucho si se sinceraba consigo mismo, el ex periodista era por demás guapo y no conocía nada más poderoso que el Walrider, al menos en aquel infierno así era. Si tan solo pudiera poner a Miles de su parte lograría aumentar considerablemente sus posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida.

Volvió a sacudir su vestido, solo que ahora de manera mas sugestiva, sin perder por un segundo las reacciones del castaño quien, para su gusto, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. — Dime Waylon — Comenzó acercándose lentamente a él — ¿No te cansas de toda esta mierda? — Casi escupió como si se sintiese resentido por algo, algo que el rubio no pudo ver, algo indescifrable. Retrocedió casi por instinto e inercia que por estar realmente consciente de que lo hacia — ¿Cansado de que? — Hablo por fin, apenas un pequeño murmullo que escapó de sus labios pero que el castaño pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—De todo, de este lugar, de la vida que tienes, del idiota de Eddie — Masculló lo último en un tono siniestro y amenazador. Waylon ya no pudo seguir retrocediendo pues había dado de tope con una de las paredes del recinto haciendo que su vestido se ensuciase más de lo que ya estaba. Miles sonrío de lado y, aprovechando la ligera desorientación del rubio, lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras colocaba una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Park; sin tiempo alguno, Gluskin no tardaba en regresar de donde quiera que hubiera ido pero valía la pena, no era tan indiferente a los ojos de Waylon y eso le agradaba.

Habían sido varias las veces en las que lo había cachado mirándolo insistentemente o a veces solo de manera ida, ahora aquella era su oportunidad, una en un millón. Acerco su rostro lentamente al de Waylon a propósito para ver las reacciones que su presencia ocasionaba en el contrario. Cerca, muy cerca, estaba a poca distancia de poder probar por fin aquellos labios cuando por desgracia una molesta voz que conocía muy bien se dejo oír — ¡Querida! — Gritó Gluskin a lo lejos llamando a su mujer a lo que Waylon se removió incomodo y asustado entre los brazos de Miles. — Esto no se queda aquí — Susurró el portador del Walrider en el oído del rubio antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Eddie entró en la habitación sorprendido de encontrar a su bella mujer recargada en la pared con las mejillas rojas y los ojos a punto de comenzar a derramar lagrimas. Del otro lado del manicomio Miles pateó con fuerza a un pobre interno que corría con la mala suerte de haberse puesto en su camino, maldito Eddie, maldita suerte, pero por sobre todo, maldito Waylon que lo hacia sentir de aquella manera, el Walrider comenzó a inquietarse y lo ultimo que quería era comenzar un escándalo que llamase la atención de compañía indeseada; recordó con detalle el momento cuando encontró por primera vez al rubio, en ese entonces lo odio enormemente puesto que por culpa suya había llegado a ese infierno en donde termino muerto y como contenedor de un loco experimento, tenía sus ventajas, claro, pero había días en los cuales extrañaba su vida anterior.

Dejando de lado sus memorias retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos y los encarriló de nuevo en Waylon, él pudo haber muerto, perdido dos dedos y haberse convertido en un cascarón para albergar un monstruo, sin embargo el rubio se había convertido en mujer, atrapado como el juguete sexual de un psicópata que no sabia diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar como se había enterado de aquello. De cierta manera fue por eso que en primera instancia no pudo seguir odiando al tipo.

Al principio fue lastima, después interés, un interés insano que derivó en un gusto morboso y al final en un cariño obsesivo. Por Waylon había aceptado el trato con Gluskin, quería estar mas cerca del objeto de sus más bajos e insanos deseos; volvió a desaparecer entre las paredes, aún tenía mucho que planear si quería monopolizar a Park para si mismo. Regresando con Waylon, el rubio se levanto pesadamente de la cama matrimonial que compartía con su marido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía sostenerse a si mismo pero eso no lo detuvo en seguir avanzando hacia la salida.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, después de la primera violación que había recibido se volvió más como una costumbre. Tropezó un par de veces más antes de poder llegar al pasillo principal, lento y con miedo, comenzó a llamar a Miles entre susurros temblorosos mirando por todos lados buscando hallar algún indicio que le mostrara que el portador del Walrider estaba cerca. Debía ser rápido puesto que Eddie no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en la habitación; tratando de cruzar uno de los tantos huecos que adornaban el piso del manicomio sus piernas fallaron haciendo que cayera sin remedio al negro vacío.

Cerró los ojos esperando el inminente golpe más este no llego, al abrirlos se encontró de lleno con un par de ojos avellana. El castaño lo miraba de manera seria y pudo casi asegurar que lo más probable es que le echaría en cara su falta de cerebro al haberse escapado e ido a esa zona tan inestable a sabiendas que todo el maldito lugar por si solo era peligroso, pero, sin preverlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los labios del ex periodista unidos a los suyos en un ligero roce que apenas y duro lo que un suspiro. Lo miro sorprendido como si su cerebro no hubiese terminado de procesar lo que había ocurrido, al final solo bajo la mirada con un vergonzoso rubor cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro.

Miles sonrío fugazmente pues era mas consciente de que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era el apropiado para lo que tenía pensado hacer, debía llevar a Waylon a un lugar más seguro o al menos a un lugar en donde Gluskin no los encontrase por al menos unas cuantas horas mas. Con las energías renovadas, y una muy dolorosa erección creciéndole entre las piernas, tomo impulso con Waylon aun temblando entre sus brazos para después desaparecer entre uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel laberinto que llamaban hogar reapareciendo de nuevo en una de las cabinas de la torre de radio.

El rubio sabia lo que vendría a continuación, lo venia deseando desde que cayó en los brazos de Miles. El castaño era jodidamente sexy, mucho más que su marido, fue por eso que el cometer adulterio le supo tan bien, lo sentía en su boca que era devorada de manera ansiosa y casi desesperada por la del ex periodista, lo sentía en su piel que era recorrida con lujuria desmedida por otras manos que no eran las de Eddie y que se sentían mil veces mejor. Waylon abrió las piernas lo mas que pudo dandole a Miles una privilegiada vista de su cambiada intimidad. El castaño miro con seriedad a Park lo cual hizo pensar al rubio que probablemente encontraba asqueroso su cambio de sexualidad por lo que con vergüenza quizo cerras sus piernas de nuevo.

Sin embargo no pudo puesto que Upshure había enterrador su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras lamia lentamente la suave piel del interior de sus muslos haciendo que el rubio gimiera con gusto y que lentamente posara una de sus manos en el cabello castaño de Miles incitándole a continuar tan deliciosas caricias. El otro por su parte se deleitaba en pasar su húmeda y caliente lengua por toda aquella adictiva piel lamiendo de arriba a abajo el sexo de Park sacándole mas gemidos de placer al rubio. Sin poder contenerse más el portador del Walrider se bajo los pantalones rápidamente y con una certera embestida penetro en el cálido interior de Waylon haciéndolo gritar delirando por el placer.

Después de eso el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, ya no existía el manicomio ni todos los locos que ahí habitaban, solo existían dos personas, el y Park, demostrándose cuanto se deseaban mutuamente, solo ellos y nadie mas en su perfecta burbuja de ensueño. Se besaban, abrazaban, tocaban ¡Todo! Parecían no tener suficiente uno del otro y Miles supo, en el momento en que termino dentro de Waylon, que todo aquello no era mas que el principio, que muy probablemente se ganaría un problema de gran magnitud. Pero, al volver a internarse en el cálido interior del rubio quien lo recibía con tanta necesidad, mando todo al carajo con boleto de ida y sin retorno.

¡MÍO! Pensó o gimió, quien sabe, solo sabia que después de aquello no pensaba soltar a Waylon así tuviese que arrancárselo a Gluskin por la fuerza. Mientras ellos seguían disfrutando de aquel momento de intimidad y entrega no pudieron ser consientes de que, detrás de la vieja puerta oxidada de la cabina, tenían audiencia y no precisamente agradable. "Oh, estas tan muerto Park" pensó el ente con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad apretando entre sus manos la pequeña videocámara con la que había grabado la mayor parte del acto de los amantes.

"Sonríe Gluskin, solo sonríe".


End file.
